The Little Mermaid: Novelization
by Ghos-Tee
Summary: A novelization of my personal favorite Disney movie. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like this! It will take awhile, but it will be worth it. I haven't tried to novelize anything, hopefully it turns out. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer:The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney! I do not own it!**

* * *

The salty sea air misted about, to and fro underneath an overcast sky. The water was steady due to a steady wind—not exactly calm, but it wasn't incredibly wavy. Seagulls flew below the clouds, and dolphins splashed about in the water.

Out of the fog emerged a giant ship. After it had passed the dolphins came out of the water again after hiding from it's presence. With a mermaid on the bow for good luck, the sailors chanted their song:

"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you,

In mysterious fathoms below."

A handsome young man, with ebony hair and sea-blue eyes seemed to be enjoying himself on-board, smiling,"Isn't this great? The salty sea air," as he inhaled it for himself, "the wind blowing in your face—a perfect day to be at sea!"

An older man hunched over the edge of the ship rose his head to reveal a green-tinted face, managed to say, "Oh, yes, delightf-" as he continued to be sick over the side again.

A sailor pulled on a rope to tighten it, as he did his job he spoke of the day, "A fine, strong wind and a following sea, King Triton must be in a friendly type mood," as he completed tying a knot.

The young man looked confused, then he questioned, "King Triton?" He had never heard of such a king, and if he was, he must have met him; as he was a prince to his own kingdom himself.

Another sailor pitched in, definitely old, and equally as mad collected fish from the most recent haul, throwing them on the deck. His withering voice spoke, "Why, ruler of the merpeople lad, thought every good sailor knew about him."

Grimsby scoffed, "Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

As if offended, the sailor threw his hands in the air, unaware of the fish he had. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth," he said getting closer to Grimsby, "I'm tellin' you down in the depths of the ocean they live!" The fish in his hand slipped out, the tail smacking Grimsby's face and overboard while the sailors sang:

"In mysterious fathoms below!"

The fish, safe and sound in the water, sighed with relief, and swam into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for your reviews/favorites/follows! I appreciate it!**

**It's sort of crazy how long it takes for a few minutes of screen time, but it'll be worth it. **

**Also, I had a lot of trouble deciding whether to omit the songs or not, as it's hard to write two things happening at the same time, so I bit the bullet and decided to do them, because 'Poor Unfortunate Souls', and 'Kiss the Girl', are very necessary. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid! Though I wish I did, but it belongs to Disney!**

* * *

The fish swam down close to the sea floor. All around the seaweed, past a rock with colourful shy fish that simultaneously hid as it swam by, and reappeared after he left, and behind a school of red-striped yellow angelfish.

Jellyfish were on the rise to surface, flowing upward at their own pace, and the fish came across a pod of blue whales, peacefully swimming, one of the whales even allowed the fish close to his face, enough to see the barnacles even.

Finally, a merman swam out of the shadows, leading some of the other merpeople that were on their way to Atlantica. Some were going together, others were going around corners, so in essence, everyone was swimming together. Over rocks and canyons, and others with bubbles trailing behind them all. Into a cave that had a bright glow at the end, and there you could see the great palace of Atlantica. Seemingly made of gold, it shone in the sea, sparkling even. All of the merfolk flocking to the entrance along with schools of fish, to the concert inside.

Some merfolk were seated, while the others found there seat.

Then, some seahorses all got in a line playing fanfare, and the crowd immediately quieted down. A much smaller, orange sea horse, took to the stage. He cleared his throat. "Ahem." He had a high pitched voice. "His royal highness, King Triton!" And he came out behind the corner being pulled by three dolphins for his chariot and the crowd exploded with joy as he swooped around and lit the chandelier with his trident, and glitter floated down in the room. When the crowd died down the little seahorse spoke again, spinning while doing so, "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelongious Ignatious Crustaceous Sebastian!"

Sebastian the Crab entered the concert hall to an applause of less magnitude, in his own little chariot being pulled, (or dragged rather) by two fish.

Once he caught up to Triton, the king said, "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian."

Sebastian flicked one claw in front of him as if to say, "Don't mention it," and boasted, "Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!" Then his fish flipped his chariot upside-down.

As if he didn't notice, Triton continued, "Yes, and especially my little Ariel."

Sebastian adjusted himself back into his chariot. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice," and then he spoke under his breath, "if only she'd show up for rehearsals once and a while. The lights dimmed and a spotlight followed him as he made his way to the conductor's podium and let his fish go. He stepped out of his seat, adjusted his shell and pulled music out from the chariot. He opened the music, looked over it, hit his conductor's stick on the podium, and the orchestra started to play.

The bubble-curtains were lifted, and revealed three shells, that held two of Triton's daughters in each. The opened up, one by one, and sang:

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton,

Great father who loves us and named us well:

Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana.

And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,

Our seventh little sister we're presenting her to you,

To sing a song Sebastian wrote her voice is like a bell,

She's our sister Ari-"

The shell that was supposed to have Ariel in it was empty and everyone gasped in shock.

Triton's trident was glowing with anger and he said furiously, "Ariel!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading this guys! Sorry it's a bit late! I've had other stories to do to, but here's chapter three! **

**I'd also like to thank Maddrea Salazar Riddle, ElizabethAnneSoph****, and koryandrs for your reviews! **  
**I've added a little back story of Ariel and Flounder to make it a bit different, and I've added dialogue as well (********so I don't use the exact script)** !  


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Little Mermaid.**

A young mermaid with flaming red hair that flowed above her head due to lack of gravity in the water was gazing upon a sunken ship with her acute blue eyes. Suddenly, a voice from the distance spoke and got louder as he got closer, "Ariel, wait for me…"

"Flounder hurry up!" she said as she motioned for him to do so. A yellow and blue fish that was chubby swam slowly, and out of breath to her.

The fish was getting nearer. "Ariel you know I can't swim that fast," he moaned. Ariel and Flounder had been friends since Flounder was younger. They went to fish school together, and they've always been there for each other. Ariel was wild, Flounder was shy. But Ariel decided to be his friend anyways.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Ariel said, fawning over the sunken ship.

"Yeah, sure, it-it's great;" Flounder said anxiously, "now let's get outta here."

Flounder attempted to swim away, but Ariel grabbed his tail. "You're not getting cold fins now," she said, unimpressed.

The little fish swam out of the mermaid's grasp. "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err—it looks damp in there! Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Flounder coughed questionably.

Ariel raised an eyebrow. She was used to his usual antics. "All right, I'm going inside. You can just stay here—and watch for sharks." She then turned around, and swam through a porthole.

"Okay. Yeah—you go, I'll stay here and—what? Sharks! Ariel!" Flounder tried to fit through the porthole, but because he was sort of pudgy, he got stuck. "Ariel . . . I can't . . . I mean - Ariel help!"

Ariel chucked. "Oh, Flounder," she said. "This was worse than when you got stuck in one of Sebastian's tubas!"

"Hey! I thought we promised never to bring that up! Do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Flounder whispered as a shark passed by.

"Flounder, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy. " The fish finally got pulled through. He swam in the dingy ship, unknowingly swimming towards a skull. "This is great—I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ariel!

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . ." he said, trembling.

"You're shaking like when then teacher scared you."

"Hey! I thought we'd forget about that one too," Flounder said, upset.

"Shhh . . . "Ariel had seen this shiny thing catch her eye. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" she said as she picked up this mysterious pronged object.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will," she said as she put her fantastic find in her peach colored bag.

"What was that? Did you hear something?"

Ariel picked another foreign item. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is."

"Ariel …" Flounder said, obviously worried.

"Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen. "

Flounder turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of a shark bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!"

The shark chased them through the ship, chomping his way through the decaying wood. Ariel accidently caught her bag on something. She immediately went for it, barely escaping the shark's mouth. As they were getting closer to the porthole in which they entered, Flounder exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Ariel pushed into him, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. The start swimming in circles around an anchor in hopes of losing him. Flounder crashed into it, and descended down. Ariel dropped his bag to save him, through the hole of the anchor, and she had captured the shark. The mermaid picked up her bag as Flounder teased, "You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . . "The shark snapped at him and his eyes grew wide, scared.

Ariel giggled. "Flounder, you really are a guppy."

"I am not!" The little guppy defended, as they made their way to the surface.


End file.
